1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a composite label strip for use with a label applying apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to a composite label strip, in which a consecutive series of labels of the same size are releasably adhered to a backing strip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Composite label strips are used with label applying apparatus. Such apparatus are usually equipped with a label strip feed mechanism, a printing mechanism for printing individual labels, a peeling mechanism for separating the labels from the backing strip and a peeled label applying mechanism. The feeding or advancing of the composite label strip has been conventionally accomplished by several methods. One technique uses a smooth surface feed roller. But this often results in slippage between the roller and the label strip being advanced, thus inviting incorrect feed. The printed indicia will be out of position on the labels.
To avoid this, a different composite label strip is used. The strip is formed with label feeding perforations, which are punched through both the label strip and its backing strip. These are engaged by correspondingly placed and spaced teeth formed on the feed roller. A composite label strip of this type is prepared by punching the feeding perforations through the use of a combination of concave and convex blades. Excessive force is required intermittently for the punching operation. As a result, the rotational condition of the label manufacturing machine cannot be smooth. Therefore, the rotational speed of the label strip manufacturing machine has to be slowed to such a great extent as to considerably reduce the efficiency of the production of the label strip. Moreover, a composite label strip, which has its printing surface formed with such feeding perforations, is liable to have its printed letters or symbols partially removed. For this reason, label strips of this type have not been employed in a label applying system where clear print is required.
With a view to eliminating the above drawbacks, there is another form of composite label strip, in which the label feeding perforations are formed either in the labels or in their backing strip. A composite label strip of this type is discussed later in more detail.